Doc Martin Dinner Date
by LoveCCxxxx
Summary: My first story so I hope you like it! Please review it much appreciated! Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on Friday afternoon with the usual Martin and Louisa greeting, running directly into each other. Martin was walking swiftly back to the surgery to carry out the afternoon, when Louisa walked around the corner straight into him, which made her drop the pile of books, permission slips and folders she was carrying home to look through over the weekend after a hectic week at school.

"Oh! Martin? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She gasped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but my books aren't." She reached for the flying papers in the air, then went for the ones which had fallen to the floor before they had chance to take flight.

Bending down, trying to help Louisa pick up her things, Martin accidentally aimed for the same bit of paper, forcing their hands to meet. Louisa blushed slightly as whenever they both touched something just made her veins flow with excitement and her mind fill with desire.

"Thank you." Louisa whispered as she stood up with an innocent smile on her face. "Bye Martin."

Louisa held her hand in the air.

"Bye." Warmth in his voice made her look up to him as he disappeared around the corner.

Louisa smiled at the thought of him, as she often did once he had left and she remembered the small thrill she felt around him. She turned around and gazed up at the surgery to see that he hadn't entered the house yet. Regret ran through her, she'd done it again. That little voice in her head stopped her from developing their relationship, but to be fair to herself there is a place an+d a time for everything and that probably wasn't either.

She continued on her way towards her small cottage, thoughts rushed in head about when she would see him next. She pushed her key into the door and allowed herself in after banishing the nagging voice in her head long enough to decide it was time to make a change. Instead of wondering the next time this would occur she would make it happen like normal people do. She would invite him to dinner. Glancing at her watch she worked out he should still have about 10 minutes before surgery is meant to begin again, so there was no time like the present.

She hastily dumped her books on the kitchen table and rushed towards the French doors to the rear of her house, where she just about made out Martin stepping into his surgery across the harbour. Louisa sighed and walked towards the phone, still ignoring the insecurities trying to stop her, and scrolled down to where it read Martin in her phone. With a deep breath she pressed the green button.

"Ellingham!" he barked down the speaker.

"Hello, Martin," She said calmly after jumping at the sudden abrupt greeting.

"Louisa is that you?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"Yes, Martin it is."

"What is it Louisa?" She was usually the talker, he began to worry something was wrong. Had he said something to upset her? After a while, he asked, "Louisa, are you there?"

She cursed herself for acting like a love sick teenager, not being able to speak. "Yes, sorry Martin I wondered if would like to come round for dinner, tomorrow night?" That was it, she'd finally spat it out. She took a deep breath.

"Yes. Er, thank you."

"Good around 6:15 alright?" she smiled, shyly glancing at her nails.

"Yes, that will be fine." He sounded somewhat happy.

"So see tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Bye Martin." The smile continued to tug at the corner of her lips as she stared at the phone in her hand.

"Bye." Slightly taken aback by the random invitation, but he felt his mood lift after quite a long morning and afternoon. He had something to actually look forward to.

X X X

It was finally Saturday morning; the rest of Friday seemed to drag for both Martin and Louisa, they just couldn't wait to see each other. Louisa woke up at around 10a.m feeling a bit groggy after not being able to sleep because of fretting about her decision to cook for Martin Ellingham. Nevertheless, she was determined to make this day perfect although part of her prepared for the worse.

She kicked her brain into gear as she poured tea into her cup. She had made the invitation for dinner, therefore it would make sense she had to cook dinner, fish seemed the best option as she knew Martin loved it, luckily that made life a lot easier knowing it was easy enough to get her hands on and wouldn't grant her some lecture about her eating habits. Walking over to the fridge she looked for something to accompany this, so far it looked like steamed potatoes and some form of vegetables. Not too difficult but still nice, well she hoped so.

Meanwhile Martin had started the day off bright and early as he usually did. While dressing for morning surgery, he thought about what he would wear this evening. His eyes diverted to the new bag hanging alongside his other suits in the wardrobe. It was a new suit he had bought about 2 weeks ago, he took hold of it and laid it on the bed ready for later on in the evening. Doing so he hoped perhaps it might even impress Louisa if he wore a 'special' suit for her, then he frowned as he questioned if she would even notice.

Martin went down to his breakfast, the usual boiled egg and toast. As he went to sit down, he heard fumbling at his front door to then hear Pauline rushing in. He stood abruptly and marched into the waiting room, to see Pauline bending over with her hands on her hips trying to take in oxygen.

"You're early." He grunted and looked at his watch which showed it was only half past seven, "Very early."

"Doc you have an emergency." She managed to say in between catching her breath.

"Where?" he asked sternly, whilst looking at his receptionist as she nearly collapsed before him. "Please try to steady your breathing."

"Down at the harbor boat turned over, there was a fisherman inside it at the time." She told him, and sat down on her chair whilst Martin ran into his consulting room and reached for his medical bag.

"I'm on my way," he called as he raced passed her adding, "Get a drink of water!"

Martin ran to the harbor and saw the man whose boat had been turned lying on the floor with dozens of villagers stood around him, most weren't even fishermen. He didn't want to question why half of the village was in the harbour this early in the morning. He pushed his way through the crowd, hearing a number of insults as he barked for them to move out of the way.

Martin eventually got to the fishermen's side, asking him a list of questions.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"My left elbow," he moaned, and as Martin touched the area, he screamed, "OUCH! YES DOC THERE!"

Martin looked up at the man grunted at him.

"It appears that you have a broken elbow and no doubt a broken wrist, it will need an x-ray to be certain where. If you weren't so stupid and managed to control your boat when mooring into the harbour then this wouldn't have happened. Do you feel pain anywhere else?"

"Nope, just the elbow," he confirmed, resting his arm across his rounded belly.

Martin preformed a routine check, which told him that there were no further injuries or concern. "Everything else seems to be in order, you won't need an ambulance, is there anyone else who is able to take you the hospital?"

A woman stepped from behind Martin. "I'm his wife, I'll take him."

"Right." With that he walked away in his usual manner, without a good bye.

xxx

Later that evening, Louisa saw it was 11:15 so that would give her a good 45 minutes to buy the fish and get back for 12:00 to start the marking she originally planned to do in the evening but hoped she would be busy doing other things. Once she was ready to go she strolled down to the dock to buy a fresh fish.

She picked out two medium sized cod fishes.

"8 pound Louisa. Anything nice planned for the day?" the fisherman asked.

"Yes actually, Martin's coming over for dinner." She told him and immediately regretted it.

"Oh right, I normally serve him and you've picked the same type he normally requests." He smiled.

"Oh right." Another smile graced her face as she handed over the money.

"Have a good one. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he called after her.

With that she left pretty swiftly so she could get on with the cooking. She made her way back past the sea, allowing the breeze dance on her skin; she felt the day so far couldn't go wrong.

As soon as got home, she placed the fresh fish in the fridge as there was no point in starting prep now. She looked at the time, there was plenty of the day left, she had planned her timing out so she would start choosing her perfect outfit and washing her hair at 4:15, start preparing at 5:00, start the cooking at half past and then get ready and 5:40. Happy with that she turned back to the daunting task of marking books, but it had to be done some time.

Martin however had no chance off relaxing before his dinner date, the surgery had been busy all morning. The one day he had hoped for a quiet day, of course everyone had to be 'ill', but he knew in many cases patients were wasting his time as usual. The day seemed to drag for Martin, seeing patient after patient, mostly with ridiculous complaints.

On the other hand, the day started to fly for Louisa, marking had run over from 12:15 to 4:20, mistakenly falling asleep across the piles of books. She glanced at her watch, her eyes widening, she stood up, almost knocking the chair over. "Bugger!"

She abandoned the books, shoving them back into the box she'd carried them home in. Thankfully she still hadn't mucked up completely yet, she had decided to put the fish on, so that was the main part of the evening done, but she hadn't yet focused on her appearance.

She jumped in the shower and washed her hair as fast as she could, her mind wandering all over the place, about how the whole evening would go, what was she going to do if her hair wouldn't straighten the way she wanted it to, whether the dress she picked out was going to look relaxed yet smart.

As she fiddled about with turning the hairdryer on, there was a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc Martin - Dinner Date - Chapter 2

Louisa had just finished chopping up the vegtables and had placed them in separate saucepans to boil and had turned the oven back on to keep the fish warm but hadn't planned to put the fish in till a little while later when there was a knock a the door. Confused that it was only 4:45 pm and Martin wasn't meant to come over till 6:15 pm. He couldn't be this early surely, she was only now about to go and have a bath to get ready! Walking over to the door and answering it PC Penhale stood firm infront of her.

"Joe?"

"PC Penhale."

"Yes sorry, PC Penhale..um was it?"

"The bell is ringing at the school, I think someone is trying or has tried to break in and being the headmistress, I have no.."

He was cut off in his sentence by Louisa who was now standing next to the oven. Without thinking she threw the pan with the fish in it in the oven and grabbed her bag and rushed passed him in a fluster, closing the door behind her.

"Come on!"

She ran down the hill with Penhale running beside her, down to the school. They walked through the gate and up to the school door where the bell was insanley ringing. A small crowd began to gather outside the gate when Louisa took her keys out of her bag to open the locked school door so she could turn the bell off. There had clearly been no break in as there were no broken windows and the door hadn't been forced open or opened at all! Entering the building Louisa ran to the box where the switches were kept (e.g Firebells, Buglar alarm or break time bell). Louisa unlocked the cabinet door to turn it off, checking it over it seemed as though there was nothing wrong with the alarm but with further investigation a screw had come lose and knocked the switch down but Penhale insisted on going round to check that nothing was missing which took a very long time considering there was over 15 classrooms and a staff room and the library! When Penhale said 'check the rooms' he didn't mean go in, take a small glimpse round the room, he meant go over every inch of it. Louisa really didn't need the fuss of this when she should be a home cooking a perfect meal to impress Martin and getting ready to look her best. She hadn't remembered that she had already put the food on and put the fish back in which would now be cooking instead of keeping warm. Losing track of time she contiuned around the school to check with Penhale.

Meanwhile Martin had just finished and seen his last patent, Pauline left and it was his opportunity to get ready for his night. Picking out his special suit he lay it on his bed and went for a shower, he had a shower and got dressed, brushed his hair and finally he was ready to go! But it wasn't time yet so he sat down to get all the thoughts of his annoying patients out of his head so he wouldn't take his anger out on Louisa.

Finally going through the last room it dawned on Louisa that she hadn't turned the food off before she had left!

"Oh my god!"

"What? Can you see something!"

"No, I haven't turned the dinner off it'll be ruined! I've got to go!"

Panicking Louisa demanded they left now. Penhale left with Louisa in a hurry so she could lock up. Looking down at her watch the time had just slipped away it, was now 6:05 pm. Martin would be arriving at her house in 10 minutes and because it's Martin he would be dead on time. Quickly locking up, Louisa ran out of the gate straight up the hill to her house, opening her front door and running in without closing it again, running over to the oven being as careful as she could looking at the floor to avoid the patches of sculdering hot water which had come from the dried up burnt vegtables where they had been spitting when they orginally should have been turned off, then flinging the oven door open where a sea of smoke flowed out picking out the pan with the now ruined fish which had been cooked to nothing lay. The smoke alarms were now going off because the smoke had drifted up to where they were and because she had left her front door open they could be heard from quite far away. Lousia who was devestated just sat on her feet on the floor and sat in silence, then dropped the pan and soon after her head and let the alarms contiune to go off.

Martin on the other hand was making his way up to Louisa's house. When he got to Louisa's hill and heard the alarms he stepped up the pace of his walk, then when he was closer he realised that it was in fact Louisa's house alarm that was going off. Now running Martin reached Louisa's house, the front door was still open so Martin rushed in.

"Louisa?"

Louisa looked up at Martin with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Martin..."

Louisa said trying to stop herself from crying.

"Whats going on? Are you okay and why is there scraps of fish all over the floor?"

Looking back down to the floor Louisa could no longer contain herself and floods of tears begain to flow.

"Tonight was meant to be perfect and I ruined it! The food is spoilt, I look a mess, my house stinks of burnt fish, the alarms have cut out so they need replacing and you've come over and seen all of it!"

Kneeling down to be beside Louisa he was stuck for words he stared at her. Even though she said she looked a mess he still saw her beauty shine through.

"Come on, stand up we can fix this."

He whispered to her gently. Once Louisa had gotten up she fell into Martin's arms, Martin embraced her and wrapped his arms around her, Louisa buried her face in his chest then let a small whimper lose.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you fix it?"

Louisa said into Martin's chest where she felt she could stay forever, it felt like she was safe at last.

"I'll think of something."

Martin pulled Louisa away.

"What about dinner? Its ruined."

"I'll clean up and look for something to eat while you go and sit down and calm down."

"Thank you...I'll go and clean myself up and have a shower is that okay?"

"Fine."

Walking off up the stairs Martin watched her until she was out of sight then looked around and grunted, he decided to clean the floor first which went well, he manged to get the stains from the pan off and cleaned the water up and the floor was done! So he moved on to the cooker/side when he heard the shower start. He paused for a moment then carried on, successful once again with the cleaning. Now he had finished the side and the cooker he began muttering moans under his breath about how Louisa needed to clean up more around here and how unhygienic this little village is! Halfway through cleaning up the shower had been turned off and a hairdrier had started, Martin was curious how she would have her glorious hair; he had hoped it would be left down to flow freely down her back but he thought it looked beautiful up as well. The way she had to put no effort into it and it still looked glorious amazed him. Soon enough he had finished, then he heard the staircase creak Louisa, was coming down any moment now. Like in the films Martin went to stand by the stair to watch his beautiful princess glide down. Then she appeared...she was wearing a knee length dress in black and royal blue. The top half (sleeves) went just before her elbows and it had big royal blue flowers down it. However the blue blended in with the black so they didn't look over the top. Her hair which was half up, half down and held up with a black clasp which had small flowers. In the center of each flower was a royal blue stone (he reconised the clasp it as the one that he gave her for her birthday the year before as she had invited him to the party so therefore he'd had to bring something and knew she'd like it). In amazement he just stood at the bottom of the staircase and watched her dance down the staircase, when she reached the bottem she broke the silence and spoke.

"So what do you think?"

She asked before she spun around in front of him.

"You look..."

"Yes?"

She was longing for him to compliment her however she had expected him not to till she heard the next set of words that came from Martin's mouth.

"You look...very...nice."

She knew that wasn't the best in the world but knew full well what he was trying to say.

"Thank you and thank you for cleaning the kitchen it looks great! Did you find anything to eat or any ideas?"

"We could go out for dinner?"

"I thought that but I realy wanted it to be just the two of us..."

Embarassed that Louisa had just amitted to wanting to spend time with him he stood silent when Louisa began to list ideas.

" What about a take-way?"

"Thats all junk Louisa. Have you got no other food?"

"Not that would be ready soon!"

"Um, thats true."

"What about Bert? He does deliveries and he will cook mostly healthy stuff."

"Well with the amount of food poisoning cases he's caused I wouldn't class it as healthy, however, yes that will do. I suppose that'll do."

"I'll ring him."

Getting the phone she dialled the number and looked over at Martin who had been glancing over at her since she had walked away from him but who tried to hide the fact that he had by sharply turning his head.

"Large's restaurant?"

"Hi Bert, it's Louisa. I wondered if you could do a delivery?"

"Yes of course. What do you want? Is it for one?"

"Actually, no, two people and could you do a..."

She looked at Martin and mouthed the word "Fish?" He nodded in agreement to what she was saying.

"Um yes, two cod?"

"Yes, luckily Louisa thats the special today. However I'm doing it with chips. It'll be ready within 15 minutes, is that okay?"

"Could you leave the chips please?"

"Yes thats fine, anything else?"

"Could you rustle up potatoes please, thank you."

"Sure we have some on the go now!"

"Thank you."

Louisa hung up and turned to look at Martin who was admiring her but then turned away when she looked. This made her giggle to herself quietly as she walked over to where he was standing.

"Burt said it'll be 15 minutes so you might as well sit down."

Louisa pointed in the direction of the sofa, Martin followed her directions and sat down.

"I'll set the table, just make yourself comfortable."

Louisa walked over to the table and made sure she wiggled her bum discreetly as she did, aware that the dress curved over her nicely giving her a perfect shape, one that she hoped would tease Martin. It must have worked because when she looked round she noticed that he was staring at her as soon as she looked round. She looked back and giggled quietly to herself.

"You can put the TV on if you want to you know."

She called out to him from where she was was no response so she turned to find Martin in the same position as before, staring at her.

"Martin?"

"Um..yes...sorry what did you say?"

He croaked to start with, then after he cleared his throat so he could talk Louisa just giggled again.

"I said you can watch the TV if you want?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Oh would you like to help me? You don't have to but you haven't stopped watching me like I've done something wrong."

Louisa knew he was staring at her but contuined to tease him.

"No Louisa nothing is wrong."

"So why are you watching me?"

"I..I..'t."

"You were too! I saw you, maybe you we're simply admiring me?"

"Yes thats right! Oh..um..I...mean..um."

Louisa looked up and laughed quietly unsure of how she'd manged to trick Martin into saying that.

"Aww Martin thank you, its nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes well."

Once again Martin cleared his throat while Louisa continued to set the table.

"He's late its been 15 minutes now."

"Martin it doesn't matter if he's a few minutes late does?"

She said very sarcasticly.

"No but with Bert Large you never know what you're going to get!"

"Oh Martin! It'll be fine I'm sure."

Martin grunted in agreement and about two minutes later somebody knocked on the door. Louisa went to answer it as quickly as she could, knowing full well that Martin would shout at him.

"Hello Louisa. Here you are, two cod. I managed to get them fast as Al was busy cooking a batch so you're in luck it was the special."

Martin was roaming around in the kitchen in ear shot of Bert, also where he was standing Bert could see him.

"If you cooked it so quickly then why are you late?"

He muttered under his breath.

"Oh hello Doc! I didn't realise you were here."

Burt said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Martin's come for dinner, you didn't think I'd be eating two fish alone did you?"

"I did think it was odd, yes but I didn't expect our doc to be here."

Bert said with a chuckle, making Louisa blush, a bit like she had done to Martin earlier.

"Bye Bert and thanks again."

"Anytime and don't be doing anything I wouldn't..or would."

He winked at her as she closed the door. Both Martin and Louisa knew esactly what he meant and went as bright as tomatoes. Louisa walked over to where Martin was waiting with the dishes on the side.

"I'll plate up for you."

Martin offered Louisa nodded her head in agreement and handed over the bag.

"Would you like some bread with it?"

"Yes ok."

Louisa walked over to the bread bin and took out a crusty loaf and normal sliced bread.

"Which one?"

Holding them both up for Martin to see she wanted the cursty bread but found it best for him to decide or he might moan when they sat down.

"The crusty one's fine unless you want the other?"

"No actually that's the one I prefer."

Replacing the sliced loaf and taking the crusty one over to the side where the knife was, she went to start to cut the bread, turning round to look at Martin to ask him how many slices he wanted, she took her hand from the bread and without looking placed it on the bread.

"How many slices?"

"Four should do between us."

Louisa cut the bread, then turned to look at Martin for a minute and cut the bread once again but this time she wasn't looking at what she was doing. She had a shooting pain flow through her hand, she had manged to cut her index finger open straight down the side!

"OW!"

"Louisa!"


	3. Chapter 3

Martin dashed to Louisa's side where he could see her beautiful dress being soaked with dark red blood. Worried, he attempted to see where the blood was coming from, handling Louisa gently, he could hear Louisa whimpering from the pain.

"MARTIN! Please help me!" she cried out loud, grabbing his arm, "Its so painful."

"What have you done? I can't see all I can see is blood," asked Martin, panic covering his face.

"Its my hand...I caught it with the knife!" She sobbed, breathlessly.

"Let me see it," he demanded, stretching out his hand.

"Martin I'm in a lot of pain here, I really don't need you shouting at me!" Louisa cried, cradling her hand protectively.

"Louisa if you let me look maybe I can help you with the pain? You did ask me for help so let me."

Reluctantly, Louisa gently moved her hand over, placing it in his grasp. Although, she had no doubt in trusting Martin, she was worried that he may start prodding at the wound. There was still his haemophobia to be considered, so Louisa thought and she cringed at the picture of him vomiting all over the kitchen floor.

On the other hand, Martin was too concerned for Louisa health to notice the fact that blood was seeping rapidly from the incision she had inflicted on her hand.

Martin had picked up some kitchen roll and carefully removed the blood from Louisa's hand enough to be able identify where the bleeding was coming from.

"Louisa I can clearly see where the cut is," Martin said, breathing out a small breath as blood welled up again, "It's not to serious and if you trust me, I can put butterfly stitches over the open wound. However, if you're not happy with me doing it I'll take you to the hospital."

"Of course I trust you Martin, why wouldn't I?" she said, truthfully, watching as Martin's face began to go paler than usual.

"Well you seemed as though you didn't want to allow me to examine you."

"No Martin, its not because I don't trust you, I have all the trust in the world in you! Its just I thought you'd start poking at it and put some of that TCP stuff on it. I hate that, when I was younger, Dad always put it on my grazes, it stung like mad!"

"You need to start letting people look after you, Louisa." He muttered, "I didn't hurt you though?"

"No Martin you didn't," She said looking into his eyes with a small smile spread on her face.

Louisa had the urge to lean up to kiss Martin but decided against it, leaving it for a better time to hopefully get their relationship somewhere for a change!

However, Martin felt that he was more in love with Louisa at that specific moment more than ever. He couldn't imagine Louisa in pain and if he hadn't had been there, he knew she would refuse any help, ultimately leaving it to lead to a further infection. It had meant a great deal to Martin that she admitted in trusting him.

To Louisa's surprise, Martin leant down and softly planted a kiss on her lips. After several seconds, they pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sorry." Martin whispered to her.

"Please, don't be." Louisa shook her head, "I wanted to kiss you but thought you wouldn't want to."

He coughed awkwardly and switched into his doctor mode.

"I'll do those butterfly stitches now if you'd take a seat over there, or wherever." He pointed over to one of her kitchen chairs.

"Erm Martin, you haven't got your medical bag here…" spotted Louisa, glancing about the room.

Martin screwed up his face in annoyance that when he needed his bag it was never at hand.

"We'll have to go back up to the surgery and I'll do it up there." Martin sighed, holding Louisa's hand above her shoulders, to prevent a constant flow of blood travelling to her hand.

"OK" nodded Louisa.

Ready to leave Martin followed Louisa out of the house and walked down to the surgery, occasionally glancing around the quietening streets of Portwenn as not to attract the attention of villagers, who would gossip at the glimpse of them together. Unfortunately, the group of teenagers walked past them, giggling with each other and shouting the usual inappropriate things at Martin.

"What have you been up to with a hand like that!" shouted one of the girls.

Louisa blushed slightly at the thought what they meant and made no eye contact with any of them.

"Tosser!" another shouted, as they continued on their way.

Louisa bit her lip and looked over at Martin, who didn't look pleased.

"Why are they like that?" he moaned, as they approached Roscarrock Hill.

"Oh, I don't know, its a bit unfair how they treat you." Louisa sympathised.

"Bit!"

"Yes I know…"

As, they entered the silence of the surgery, Martin directed Louisa to go through to the consulting room, where Louisa sat down on the patent chair,

"Oh! Look at this!" Louisa exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Martin panicked.

"My dress! There's blood all over it! It's ruined!"

"I'm sure we can get it dry cleaned."

"We?"

"I don't mind paying for it Louisa." Martin openly declared.

"I couldn't ask for your money Martin don't silly." She immediately declined his proposal.

"Honestly, Louisa I'd like to pay for you!" he said, adamantly.

"We'll discuss it later, how about that?"

"Yes fine."

Martin sat in front of Louisa and slowly began to move her hand closer to him. He had pulled a small trolley towards him with most of his medical equiptment spread out across it. He reached for the disinfectant spray and a cotton pad, of which he unwrapped the tea towel from around Louisa's hand.

Louisa looked up at Martin and noted that he was gradually getting paler again, instantly she knew what was coming.

"Martin, are you OK?"

Martin cleared his throat and continued to clean Louisa's hand,

"Martin?"

"I'll be…" Martin heaved.

"Right stay there I'll get a bag!"

Louisa hurried over to Martins medical bag which was by the side, and opened it. She searched all the drawers until finding a small paper bags,

"Here."

Martin grabbed the bag and was almost instantly sick.

"I knew you weren't alright!" Louisa stated.

"Yes thank you Louisa."

"Do want a glass of water or something?"

"Water if you wouldn't mind."

Smiling Louisa walked off towards the kitchen and within a minute or so she was back with a glass of water.

After a few sips, he pushed on to finish cleaning her hand, sticking butterfly stitches over the incision.

"Well there you go, finished." He nodded, analysing his finished work.

"Thank you. What are we going to do about the dinner now? That'll be ruined as well."

"As a one of , we could just get a take away?" suggested Martin.

"Yes we could as long as you don't mind? We could go to a chip shop."

"OK."

"Well I'll have to go home first and get some money."

"I can pay."

"Martin I do have money I can pay for things." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Yes I know I thought it would be a treat for you."

"Oh, thank you." She smiled.

"Its fine."

"Shall we go now?"

"Yes."

…

Walking side by side, Martin slid his hand into Louisa's as they descended down the hill towards the chip shop.

"Sorry this hasn't gone to plan, originally I expected it to be just finishing a home made meal that we both enjoyed and cutting up the pudding I made. Instead I've got a ruined dress, butterfly stitches in my finger, disaster of a dinner and you've been sick! Going well isn't it?"

"Louisa I don't mind, it hasn't gone like you said, however the rest of the evening could get better couldn't it?"

Louisa looked up hopefully at Martin and smiled.

"I hope so." and let out a sigh.

...

I'd like to thank all of my reads for waiting a quite a while for the next chapter uploads sorry for breaks inbetween!

Also thank you to Madmother2 and Hanniie.x for reading and checking my work, also for suggesting ideas and inputs! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Louisa stopped walking and turned to Martin,

"Could you go back to mine and set up the table then I can just bring the food straight in?" Louisa suggested.

"Yes if you like."

"Great," she reached into her bag and pulled out a set of keys, "Here," giggling slightly as she placed the keys in his hand.

"What is it?" Martin asked curiously.

"It's just, well I never expected to be giving you keys to my house. It's silly sorry." She shook her head smiling.

"No its not, I never thought I'd be able to go in to your house let alone to let myself in." He said proudly as he gazed into her emerald green eyes.

Lost for words Louisa nodded in agreement when Martin remembered he had to give Louisa the money. Taking his wallet out of his pocket he went to hand Louisa enough money for the food.

"Martin I feel bad for taking your money!" She stated, refusing to take the money.

"Louisa please take it." He demanded as he forced the money into her open hand. "Is that enough?"

"Yes, thank you." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

Continuing to stroll down the hill, Louisa and Martin's hands had parted due to the fiasco of needing both hands to retrieve her keys. She tried subtly to get Martin to take her hand again, casually brushing her hand against his once or twice until he got the hint. Martin slid his hand into Louisa's, as they reached the harbour, Martin with his head held tall and Louisa smiled contently in her stride. Even though the desperation for the moment to last for an eternity, it was time for the pair to part.

"Right you'll be able to find everything won't you?" Louisa asked.

"Yes I'm sure I'll be able be able to set the table Louisa."

"Right well I'm sure you won't injure yourself like some idiots do." She said, peering down at her bandaged hand.

Martin grumbled as he released her hand.

"Cod will do won't it or do you want something else?"

"Yes that's fine." He said in an ignorant manor, regretting that he had agreed to eat from a chip shop.

"See you soon." She said softly, before walking away up yet another hill.

Martin watched after her until she was no longer in his sight. Walking in the direction of Louisa's house, he passed a small shop displaying flowers outside, remembering that on the way to the surgery Louisa had commented that she thought they were beautiful. He took a few seconds to decide whether a bunch of flowers may cheer her up from her disastrous evening so far. Without another question, Martin hurriedly walked over to the display and hesitantly scanned through the variety of flowers. His eyes set upon a bouquet of red roses, where he immediately thought of Louisa. He grabbed them awkwardly out of the stand, subconsciously looking around as not to make a fool of himself, he made his way into the cramped shop.

A plump woman sat on a stool behind the counter, flicking through a magazine, spread out in front of her. She glanced up as a tall figure came closer to her, a bunch of roses in his hand. Her freckled face turned into an expression of surprise as she saw the Doc carrying flowers.

"Ah, good choice Doc!" she smiled, nodding causing the black and grey flickered curly hair on her head to move at a different speed than her head.

Martin's frown deepened as he glared at the shopkeeper. The one thing he hated in Portwenn was that everyone had to pass a comment, even when not necessary.

"For Louisa I'm guessing? I saw her looking at them earlier." She smiled, tapping away at the buttons on the till.

"Yes." He mumbled.

After paying and extortionate amount for what he thought was a nonsense piece of dead greenery, he marched out of the shop, understanding that it would make Louisa happy and that was worth more than anything.

He fumbled around with the set of keys in his hand, eventually finding the identified house key, he opened the front door and stepped in. Glancing before him, he noted that the kitchen floor still held a puddle of blood. Placing the flowers to stand in the kitchen sink, he began fiddling with the kitchen roll to begin to clean up.

…

Louisa entered the chip shop, luckily it was empty, and so she could buy the meal and get back to her 'romantic' meal with Martin. Hopefully he used his initiative and cleaned up the blood, instead of just setting the table like she'd asked. Her thoughts crossed to imagining the puddle of her blood sitting on her kitchen floor as they ate their dinner with Martin heaving over the sight.

The chip shop owner calling her name interrupted her thoughts as she made her way to order the food.

….

Back at the house, Martin was managing the time productively and had finished tiding the kitchen floor, with his face becoming whiter as he went along.

As he stood up, he noticed that there was blood spots on the cupboards. Sighing, he took a clean cloth and conducted the same routine of cleaning again, muttering at how difficult it was to remove the stains from the wooden doors.

Martin was just about done, until he peered down at the blood soaked cloth and a strong scent of it, he began to gag. Hurriedly, he placed his hand over his mouth and leaped up the stairs reaching Louisa's bathroom, ignoring the usual embarrassment he endured when he was in a more feminine environment, he managed to throw up, luckily in the toilet.

"For goodness sake, come on!" he cursed himself, flushing the toilet and then washed his hands.

After a few deep breaths and a long stare in the mirror at his ghostly white face, he regained the energy to return back downstairs. Pouting himself a glass of tap water, he thought about the presentation of the table.

He arranged the array condiments neatly, moving the single flowered vase in the centre of the table and brought out clean cutlery, laying the knives and forks together onto a napkin.

Louisa was made her way back to the house, a bandaged hand now throbbing and a bag of hot food in the other. Before descending back down the hill, she glanced at the flowers outside the shop, agreeing that she would buy a bouquet tomorrow if she had time.

She peered through the window of White Rose Cottage to see Martin fussing over the table, trying to make it perfect. She opened the door and the disappointment of not owning the stunning flowers escaped her mind, as she focussed on what Martin and the night may bring. As she watched Martin hurry around, not even spotting that she was stood in the doorway, she thought that maybe if she stopped trying to perfect it would just take its own course and would just fall into the hands of fate.

The door shutting made Martin jump, causing her to let out a short giggled.

"Oh Martin! The table looks beautiful!" she commented.

"I hoped it would be to your liking."

"Oh it is thank you." She nodded.

Martin had found a candle to place in next to the vase, allowing it to illuminate the table settings.

"Where did that rose come from?" She asked confused.

"I took it out off the bouquet I bought you." Martin walked around to the kitchen chair next to where he'd be sitting and pulled out the bunch of flowers.

"I think these were the ones you were talking about?" He said as he passed them to her.

Louisa's face lit up when she saw the arrangement of dark red roses that she had so badly wanted! To her amazingly Martin had been paying attention when she said she liked them!

"Yes those are perfect just what I wanted! Thank you." She walked over to Martin and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well I thought they would make you happy." He watched her face glow which was what he had hoped for.

"Oh you have! I'll just put them in some water."

Louisa took a crystal vase and sorted the flowers into it while Martin set out a wine glass for Louisa and a water glass for himself.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" He asked while getting a glass of water for himself.

"Yes please there's a bottle of white wine in the fridge." She pointed over towards the fridge.

Eventually, they had sat themselves down opposite each other, a little different to Bert's restaurant. There was nobody watching them and gossiping about the fact that they were sharing a meal together.

"Sorry it's not what I intended on eating." Louisa apologised, looking at Martin attempting to eat the greasy food in front of him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said, clearing his throat.

…

Once the table and both plates were stacked up on Louisa's kitchen top.

"I'll change my dress if that's ok?"

"Yes its fine." He nodded.

"Ok well if you just want to wait and put something on the TV or whatever." She smiled as she waltzed up the stairs.

Louisa shortly came back down with her new favourite summer dress on, which was knee length with a bow around the waist also it was white with tiny baby pink flowers trailing up the right hand side.

"I didn't put anything to posh on sorry." She said as she twirled.

Martin gazed at her lovingly she never looked more beautiful with brown hair carelessly lying on her back, and pink blushed cheeks and her dress worked so well with her shape, he hadn't seen it before which made it better.

"No Louisa you look- well-"He stopped to look at her again, while she stood stunned that Martin would compliment her.

"Yes?"

"You look stunning."

Blushing Louisa looked at the floor she felt like she was a teenager again being complimented by a crush.

"Thank you, I meant to say to you earlier that I have noticed you suit, I haven't seen it before it looks very smart on you."

….

They sat down together on the sofa, as the sun went down.

"Honestly Martin I didn't expect you to finish that." Louisa said as they awkwardly sat close to one another.

"No well I did," He paused as he realised that he was going to express his true opinion.

"Did what?" She probed him.

"Did enjoy it." He openly said.

"Good, not that bad once in a while." She smile.

"Yes if too often then –" Martin was forced to stop, when Louisa placed a single finger on Martin's lips.

"Shh."


	5. Chapter 9

Louisa removed her finger gently when she was sure she would be escaping a medical lecture.

She looked deep into Martin's eyes and saw something she had never seen before, something very important, she couldn't tell what it was, but it felt nice. He was special and she realised that at that moment. Martin returned the gesture; gazing into her emerald coloured eyes he saw the same in Louisa as she did him, however it wasn't a new feeling. He had seen it the first time he set eyes on her and admittedly he loved her in a way he never could love anyone the same.

Louisa carried on searching Martin's eyes until they noticed they had gotten a lot closer. Deciding to close the gap Louisa leaned in and kissed Martin. After several seconds, she pulled away slowly and eventually opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"Its fine I –" he was interrupted when Louisa moved across the sofa away from him.

"No I'm sorry it was wrong you clearly didn't want it, I was pressuring you." She managed to retain herself from laughing, knowing she was lying. The ashamed look on Martin's face made her feel ever so guilty as he was trying to give 100% into their relationship that was after all going somewhere now.

Turning to look at the television, looking at the reflection in the screen Martin's heart dropped. His articulate clothing and trying to put on a softer expression must not be working. How could anything happen between them if she didn't even believe he was trying? It made him feel he wasn't up to her standards. Also she thought it was wrong to make anything of that moment. He was too ashamed to say anything, too weary of passing comment.

Time began to quickly tick away with them both sat in the same awkward position every now again simply commenting on the film, Louisa more than Martin had chosen to watch even though neither of them were really paying much attention. Most of the time they were grabbing sneaky moments to look at each other without. Martin wasn't very good at it because Louisa kept noticing.

…

It was 10:30pm and Martin thought best he should be leaving, considering he had surgery the following day, he needed a good sleep. That was if he could get any since that evening didn't exactly show that his effort was worth anything. Louisa too had picked up on the time and the fact that Martin kept looking at his watch. Before Martin got a chance to say he ought to be heading home, Louisa turned to him and took hold of his hand. Swiftly moving closer to Martin, she pulled his head to hers but didn't kiss him just yet, but rested her nose on his.

"Louisa, I thought you didn't want this." He said, confused.

"I was teasing you like always do to me. I want this more than anything in the world." She said breathing deeply as she refrained from kissing Martin, even if they're faces were millimetres apart.

"Oh Louisa!" He said with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

In a blink of an eye, their faces met. They passionately kissed for minute or two, where Martin carefully pushed Louisa backwards, guiding her until she was lying down causing her to giggle slightly ultimately breaking them apart for a short moment.

"Martin!" She laughed as he kissed her neck softly tickling her. It was nowhere near as awkward as she expected as Martin really took the opportunity and went for it!

He slowly worked his way back up to Louisa's lips. The television was still on but it had been changed to a music channel when Louisa lay back on the remote, quietly playing in the background old sweet music from Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra.

The music had set the perfect mood for the evening. They gently kissed almost as if it was in time with the music for several minutes when she decided she wanted more. Louisa slowly began to undo Martin's tie and top buttons, then when the tie was successfully removed, she held it behind her head and dropped it casually onto the floor next to the sofa. As they continued to kiss, getting deeper by the second, Martin lovingly ran his fingers through her beautiful silk hair which he had always admired, she kept it so perfect and felt even better than he imagined. Louisa had reached the bottom of Martin's shirt beginning to get a bit impatient with it. The moment finally came – and for Louisa it had been a long desirable wait – to unveil Martin's strong chest, when it suddenly occurred to her that his jacket was in the way. Opening her eyes to see what she was doing she came to the conclusion that Martin would have to take it off for her.

Louisa tried to pass a hint to Martin that he needed to stop without giving him the impression she wasn't interested. Luckily, he eventually saw that they weren't getting anywhere if he didn't move away for a second. He pulled back for her to speak but carried on pleasing her and left a trail of kisses down her neck, gently nipping at spots making Louisa shiver.

"Martin can you take your jacket off please?" She said as quickly as possible.

"Yes if you want." Martin said slightly confused to why.

"Just I can't get to your shirt." She giggled as he kissed her

once more before kneeling up straight with her legs in between his.

Shuffling her way up the sofa she didn't taking an eye off Martin, who had now taken his jacket off and flung it over to another chair. Louisa sat up straight and undid the last button on his shirt, before she whipped it off and dropped on top of his tie, forming a pile of his clothes. Putting one hand on Martin's bare chest Louisa slowly pushed him down, so that she was then positioned herself in a bridge shape above Martin, looking straight into his eyes, which were overwhelmed with pleasure. Her hair was now hanging over Martin, where she started brushing against his cheek. Louisa felt Martin take hold of her hips to make sure she didn't fall, her lips breaking into a wide smiled as she leant down and kissed his cheek. Working her kisses along his neck, she reached his chest, feeling Martin shiver slightly. Her cheeks blushed into a rosy colour, as she got the idea that she had the same effect on him as he did on her, which was more than reassuring. Louisa moved her lips over to Martin's ear and whispered,

"Do you know the beauty of this dress is?"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"It only has one zip and when it's undone it just falls right off." She said slyly as she kissed along his ear.

Martin worked his hands around her back until he found the zip; this must be a dream was his instant thought, it was too good to be true.

"There you go, now pull it down." She whispered again.

Martin took the zip and slowly pulled it down. Getting about half way down, the intensity of the atmosphere grew and the anticipation racing through their bodies was also spread through the air.

As the moment continued and the chance Martin got to nearly experiencing something he'd always wanted since he moved to Portwenn, the deafening sound of the doorbell echoed through the room. Both Martin and Louisa jumped and managed to fall off the sofa, now once again Louisa was underneath Martin.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Martin urgently asked as he pushed himself off her.

"Yes I'm fine, are you?" She checked as she lent up to kiss Martin.

"Yes I'm –" He was cut off when the doorbell went off again.

"Who the hells that at this time!" She said in a fluster.

"Just ignore it." Martin ignorantly said.

"No I'll get rid of them." She said as she attempted to get up.

Martin moved out of the way then took her hand and helped her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking longingly into Martin's eyes as she didn't want to leave him for a second, Louisa released his hand and walked over to the door with her dress half hanging from her and hair in a mess. However, without a thought to make herself more presentable, she grabbed the handle and swung the door on its hinges. She sighed to herself as she realised that Bert was standing on the pavement before her with a bemused look about him.

"Bert?" She chocked, her cheeks rapidly turning a rosy colour.

Louisa tried to discretely, in one move, slide her dress strap back onto her shoulder and then began hastily removing her discarded hair from her eyes moving it to one side.

"Sorry I didn't disturb you did I?" Bert said, knowingly adding a wink.

Before Louisa had chance to cover the truth, Martin shouted, "YES! Like usual."

She felt a cold sweat form on her forehead and the hair on the back of her neck stand up from embarrassment. Luckily, Bert stood there waiting for a reply, not catching on to the usual grumpy deep voice which echoed through the cottage.

"Yes actually, what is it?" she asked, narrowing the gap between her and the door as Bert was obviously was trying to see who her visitor was.

"Can I come in?" he pleaded, his eyes growing wider trying to impersonate a cute innocent puppy, but it didn't work on Louisa.

"Bert, it's almost eleven o'clock! Please just tell me what you want." She was starting to get impatient with him now.

Bert's real reason for being there was for some good old gossip he could share with the village, but for once he had managed to come up with a good excuse.

"I wondered how the dinner was." He said, waving both hands around.

"We had a bit of an accident, so we didn't get round to it." Louisa said, knowing the reason why he was really there and feeling her private life slip out of the front door and into the ears of many waiting villagers. At least this way she was winding him up slightly, just once she'd like to do something that wouldn't end up all around the village. Before Bert spoke another word, she attempted to close the door.

"Oh that is a shame because it was one of our first deliveries and wondered if you had some feedback-" Bert went to say quickly.

Louisa cut him off, "Yes well sorry maybe next time."

Going to close door Burt carried on.

"How about the way it was-"Bert stopped instantly when he saw a silhouette appear through the glass on the door, his eye brows lifted and his face became eager to find out whether it was the Doc that was hidden behind the exterior walls of the innocent white painted cottage owned by the innocent Headmistress.

Inside, Martin gulped as he saw Bert trying to peek through the transparent parts of the pattern in the window.

Louisa saw Bert peering towards something in her house and turned to find Martin standing there, his bare chest probably viewable to Bert. Horror over took her eagerness and she swivelled her head back towards Bert, whose eyes were fixed on what he could see of Martin.

"Alright Doc!" He said with a chuckle, "It looks like you've not got a top on there!"

"Bert!" Louisa snapped noting that he was shouting rather loud.

Martin inched his way over to the clothes and hurriedly picked up his shirt, all creased in a ball on the floor. In a matter of seconds he replaced his bare upper body with his white shirt and scurried over to the door, where Louisa was paralysed with an explanation and for once he didn't care. Martin looked down with a flame of desire in his eyes.

"Are you finished?" Martin's eyes hovered over Louisa's messed up hair.

"Yes I was just asking-" Bert went to say.

"Good, bye." Martin interrupted and closed the door.

The sound of Bert chuckling to himself was overtaken by Louisa laughing, shaking her head at how blunt Martin was.

"Now where were we?" She said trailing her fingers up his chest grazing it slightly.

Martin span Louisa round and pushed her up against the door with a bang, alerting Bert who was just striding passed the window. He decided to take another peek through the glass, thinking that he might as well scrape just a fraction more gossip for when he returned to the pub, especially since Dave the Postman was going to buy him a pint for every bit of information he gave them.

Unbeknown to Martin and Louisa that Bert was still spying on them, Louisa wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" Martin asked when they pulled away after a few seconds.

"No I'm fine but, hang on," She escaped his grasp and walked along to the window and saw Bert kneeling down on the floor, his eyes level with the rim of the window sill, scanning through the cottage. With a large smile and a raised eyebrow, she snapped the curtains shut, with a glimpse of Bert sticking his thumb up.

"Sorry I knew he'd be out there, this village tries to get as much gossip out of us as they can. I don't know what it is? You'd think he'd have enough by now!" She sighed in dismay as she returned back to Martin's face, now shadowed by the darkened room.

"What do you mean he's had enough?"

"Did you not see the look on his face when you came round that corner without your shirt on and with my dress hanging off me? It's not hard to put two and two together is it?"

"No I suppose not, you're not embarrassed if it gets around are you?" He asked feeling a slight tinge of sadness that she may not want to be associated with him publicly.

Louisa walked over to where Martin was stood next to the door, his eyes wandering her face as she looked up at him whilst running her hands down his chest, sliding his shirt off once more. With a smile, she leant up to him to kiss him but stopped,

"No I don't care if people know about us. Martin we've been the topic of this village for ages now, if I didn't like it then do you think I'd be doing this right now?" she asked, matter-of-factly and then her face dropped, "Why do you feel like that with me?"

"No of course not! Why would I?" He quickly defended himself.

"Well you're a private person aren't you?"

"I may have kept things private before but you are the most beautiful and thee most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I'd be proud to let the whole world know, but as a highly professional person I know that that is impossible."

"Oh Martin." Louisa whimpered and broke into a wide smile.

She had fallen for him, there was no doubt about it and there was nothing she could or wanted to do.

"Now how about you finish what you started?" She took Martin's hand and placed it on the zip of her dress, "You have my permission." She said in her best teacher's voice.

Martin clasp Louisa's lips in his and slowly once again undid her dress, this time successfully. Pulling away, Louisa let go of Martin's neck and allowed her arms to drop, allowing her dress to fall onto the floor.

Louisa had a pair of black, lacy underwear on which had small bows here and there dotted around the seams; his eyes followed as her dress slid down her body. Louisa, who was waiting for a reaction, gazed up at Martin's face to satisfyingly see that his eyes were fixed on her underwear, stuttering to speak. Remaining silent, Martin raised his head to see Louisa, who tilted her head clearly waiting for some form of verbal acknowledgment that he liked it.

Martin, on the other hand, couldn't hold himself together and had to feel her skin against his to make sure what was happening was real. He held Louisa's waist and pulled her tightly, wrapping his arms round her. She put her hands on his chest as she leaned up to kiss him. When the kiss once again gained heat Martin pushed her against the wall, she shuddered as the cold surface touched the bareness of her back. Martin planted several kisses along her jaw line then she heard him whisper telling her something,

"Louisa you're so beautiful."

Louisa blinked slowly before saying "Do you love me?"

Martin stopped and looked into Louisa's eyes,

"Yes Louisa, I love you very much."

Feeling herself well up slightly inside she blurted out,

"Good because I think I love you too" She took hold of Martin's hand and tucked her fingers in between his, their hands fit perfectly.

"Ready?" Louisa bit her bottom lip.

Martin nodded so Louisa took charge and guided Martin up the stairs. He bravely took a sigh as he knew it was finally the moment that he'd always wanted more than anything. It was when Louisa reached the top of the stair and took him to the bedroom door that he saw Louisa mimed the words 'I love you' and at that moment he knew he could never feel that way about any other person and he could show that to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Martin's eyes flickered open as the sunlight came streaming through the window. As he became more aware of his surroundings he felt Louisa's warm breath tickle his bare skin. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling wash over him, he'd been alone for so long and had gotten used to waking up alone in a big empty bed having no one to hold or make him feel wanted. Looking down at Louisa, who was lying on her side next to him, he noticed her head resting on his chest and her hand gently sitting on his stomach as if she was clinging to Martin so that he wouldn't leave. Her hair was sprawled across her pillow, down her back and a little rested under Martin's chin just tickling it. As he watched her sleep he smiled now and again as he noticed she was lightly snoring. This was a sound that he'd never been greatly fond of and would normally annoy him, however he knew that tonight when he went to bed alone he would miss it dearly.

He slowly began to realise that it had been so long since he last stayed in bed till late morning. Every day, he'd want to get up as soon as his eyes opened since laying in bed alone made his thoughts trail to what Louisa was doing or who she could be snuggled up to, which honestly made him sick to the stomach whenever that thought crossed his mind, as it was a reminder that she wasn't his. Once, no longer lost in his thoughts, Martin gently transferred his hand from around her petite waist to her head where he started to smooth her silk hair.

Louisa woke up, as she felt his hand caressing her hair. This feeling made her close eyes and almost drift away like she was on a boat drifting out to sea, but she did not want to miss the opportunity of this wonderful moment. Although, wanting to wake up and gaze up at her accompanist that she had towed in bed with over night, she pretended to be asleep at an attempt to fool Martin, with a glimmering hope that he wouldn't notice she was well aware of what he was doing, resulting in him being embarrassed and put an end to it.

On the other hand, Martin knew that Louisa had woken up because the tiny snores had stopped and there was smile lighting up her face. Martin moved his head slightly to whisper in her ear, "I know your awake." Of which, he added a kiss on her cheek.

Louisa broadened her smile and tilted her head up towards him, feeling an intense passion at whom she was in bed with.

"How did you know?" she asked, now resting her chin on the back of her hand.

"You stop snoring and then I saw you smiling." He replied.

"I don't snore!" Louisa sounded confused as well as offended.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you, I liked it. It was nice," said Martin, awkwardly.

"How can anyone like snoring?" She questioned, one of her eyebrows burrowing into the top of her nose.

"I wake up alone everyday in the silence, I woke up today and heard the snoring, knowing that you were here, it's a lot nicer, I can assure you," he said, quietly.

Looking into Martin's eyes, Louisa felt herself becoming slowly lost.

"Morning," she whispered, a glint in her eyes.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He cupped her cheek in his hand, and when she continued to stare at him not saying anything he started to worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, everything's perfect," she rose slightly and pecked his lips.

She rolled over to her side of the bed, resting her head on her pillow, so that she was facing Martin, just inches away.

After a few minutes Martin broke the silence,

"Should we be getting up?" He asked.

"Why? I have everything I need right here." She stated as she took hold of Martin's hand.

Not knowing how to respond he took hold of her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her gently. Louisa began to slowly pull away.

"Wait, don't you have surgery this morning?" She asked, slightly distracting by the attentive kiss.

"No, not until this afternoon," he said, eagerly waiting to finishing off the kiss, as he still had a firm grip around her waist.

"Good." Louisa kissed Martin softly.

Breaking away after a few seconds, Martin took hold of her firmly and soon enough things began to escalate and then soon enough they got carried away.

...

Louisa was wrapped up safely in Martin's arms, with his chin resting on her head. She looked up at him before saying,

"Maybe we should get up and get something to eat?"

"OK," he nodded.

"I'll go and have a shower." She said, leaning up and quickly kissing him before he released her.

Pulling back the quilt she crawled out of the bed and dashed quickly out of the room towards the bathroom.

Martin heard the sound of the radio playing and the water from the shower start up. Suddenly, the radio was turned up and the sound of 'Build Me Up Buttercup' came blaring from the bathroom, but there was something else, an even lighter sound. Getting up to inspect what it was, he realised, as he got closer to the bathroom, that it was Louisa singing softly.

"Martin." Louisa shouted to him.

Backing away from the door slightly he replied, "Yes?"

"Could you go into the cupboard by my wardrobe, the second shelf you should see a bottle of shampoo? Could you bring it here please?"

"Yes, just hang on."

He scanned the cupboard shelves until he came to the group of bottles, all neatly lined up, he searched for the correct label identifying each bottle, muttering at how unorganised the cupboard was. Finally, he read the label, 'Softening Shampoo' reaching for it he managed to knock over a few plastic bottles causing several banging noises as they bounced off the floor, just missing his feet.

"Is everything OK? Have you got it?" Louisa's voice shouted over the gushing noise of the shower and the music.

"Yes, fine I'll be there in a minute." He yelled back, surprised that she heard, but he supposed it was due to the thin walls of her cottage. He hastily tried to stand everything back up with his big hands knocking things about.

He closed the door on the cupboard, now in a much larger mess than when he opened it and awkwardly pushed the door to the bathroom open. He shuffled in and the sound of his feet announced his presence, and Louisa opened the door on the shower and grabbed the bottle from Martin's grasp.

"Thank you," She said and saw that he was trying to shield himself from looking at her, "Martin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, clearing his throat as he headed for the door.

"Why are you trying to avoid looking at me?" Louisa asked, worriedly. She stuck her head out of the door of the shower and watched as he had his back turned to her.

"I'm not." He protested.

"Yes you are! You're looking at the floor with your back turned on me!" She was slightly amused at the fact he was trying to give her some privacy, but at the same time slightly hurt by the fact that they had just spent the night together and the confidence was gone from him.

"I thought you would want some privacy, that's all." He declared, now realising that it would be completely normal for him to look at her considering last night's events.

"Thank you, but you've seen me all night and again this morning." She said, confusion in her tone.

"I know I was just…" he stumbled.

"I'm hoping that I'm correct in thinking you mean, that you still respect me?" Her face was beaming with a smile, understanding Martin as Martin, a respectable person, who was always protective as her.

"Yes, that's what I wanted you to know." He said slowly, annoyed he couldn't say it himself.

"Thank you." Louisa closed the door and carried on with her shower.

Just before he closed the door he heard Louisa start singing along to the radio, she had such a sweet voice he could have stayed there all day, but left the door open a tiny bit so he could hear from the bedroom. He lay back down and could vaguely hear her. A few minutes later the shower was turned off and the radio to go along with it. Minutes later Louisa came through the door with her hair wet and ruffled up, her body wrapped up in a white towel.

Looking over at Martin she couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

"What?" He questioned gazing at her.

Louisa stopped what she was doing and came over to the bed, crawling over to Martin she kissed him again.

"What was that for?" He asked cupping her cheek in his hand.

"You're so much sweeter than what I took you for."

"I didn't say anything?" Puzzled at what she meant he felt her wet hair brush over his face.

"You didn't have to, you look at me as if you've never seen me before and I just walked into your house!" She was obviously flattered by the fact Martin looked at her like it was the first time all over again.

Pulling her in again starting off another kiss, she quickly broke the kiss, as it began to deepen.

"No, no we have to get up." She sat up pulling him up with her. "You'll figure the shower out its not complicated."

"Right." He exclaimed as if it was a challenge excepted.

Standing up Louisa walked over to her wardrobe, and contemplated what to where as she stared at the collection of clothes all hung up in front of her. She finally had to decide between to two skirts, she tucked the towel under her arm to reassure herself wouldn't fall down as she went to reach for her chosen attire, just when Martin came up behind her,

"That one looks nicer on you." He pointed at the other skirt, which was a light blue colour, with small white fish on.

"Oh, thank you Martin." She said, surprised he'd given her a small compliment even though he didn't realise.

Martin walked to the bathroom when he remembered that he still hadn't arranged the bottles in the cupboard. He quickly grabbed a towel and scurried to the bedroom.

"That was fast." She said in a week laugh.

"I haven't put the bottles back." He pointed at the small unit.

"Sorry?"

Louisa frowned as she watched him pace towards the cupboard.

"When I got your shampoo. My hands, they're to big and I knocked everything over…like I'm doing now." He said as many different cosmetic products were knocked over.

Louisa still in a towel knelt down next to him, while he continued to try and make the shelf organised.

"Here let me." Louisa took some of the bottles from his hands and stood them straight, she turned to Martin to see his cheeks slightly coloured. "Aw, it doesn't matter. I like your hands."

"Yes. Well?" They both stood up and returned with what they were doing.

Louisa took out a blouse and laid it on the bed with the skirt, she also took out her dressing gown with yellow flowers on. Removing the towel she quickly swapped to the dressing gown. Louisa sat in front of her mirror and decided to tackle her hair first. Picking up the brush and hairdryer she went to work, after about 10 minutes or so it was dry, but had gone into its usual wavy style.

Martin then entered to find Louisa straightening her hair.

"Does your hair normally go like that?" He asked, as most of her hair was still wavy.

"Yes it does. I have to straighten it." She said with a bit of a jump as she caught her ear with the straighteners as she wasn't concentrating.

"Oh, I didn't realise, I've never seen it wavy or you with out make up on." He said still gazing at her.

"Sorry." Louisa's head dropped as Martin didn't sound enthusiastic.

"What for?"

"Disappointing you?" She said with an unsure tone.

"You haven't." Martin walked over to Louisa who was still doing her hair and sat on the bed corner.

"Well, I don't exactly look attractive like this and I am going to try and make an effort to meet your approval," She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Louisa…" Martin said concerned.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"You're …very attractive, when you do your hair and make up, but even more natural." He said in a rush, "That's what I was trying to say."

"Thank you." She started to blush so Martin knew he had done well.

After a few silent seconds, Louisa span round on the stool and continued doing her hair and make up. Martin stood up and went to find his clothes which where in various places of the house due to Louisa removing them at different times. Walking to the small chair in the corner where his trousers and underwear were flung over, he slipped them on when he was sure she wasn't looking at him. When they were on he went round trying to find his shirt and tie. After a few minutes of searching and failing Martin resulted in asking Louisa.

"Do you know what happened to my shirt? It's just I forgot." He asked as he watched her finishing the liquid eyeliner technique.

"One sec-" Louisa said, in deep concentration, and then span around in the chair. "I think your shirt is by the door and the tie might be by the chair?"

"I go and look." Walking down the stairs to retrieve his clothes he heard music playing lightly.

Going slightly faster to find out what it was he reached the living room to see the small side light in the corner was still on and the TV had been running all night. In all the excitement nothing had been turned off. He walked over and switched all the appliances before walking over to the door to pick up his shirt and tie from the chair. He started to do his buttons up as he had memories of Louisa undoing them the night before and feeling warm inside; he then did his tie up and made it look perfect. Just the right sized knot and precise length was acquired for his adequate approval of self-appearance. He heard Louisa's footsteps descending the stairs and glanced over to see Louisa looking as beautiful as ever.

"I see you found them then." She walked over to the kitchen side to find something to eat.

"Yes they were where you said, we left the lights on all night so I switched them off." He informed her.

"Oh really? That should be a nice high electric bill, but thanks for doing that." She smiled at him. "So what do you fancy?" She opened the fridge door and rummaged through the food.

"What are you having?"

"I'll have cereal, do you want an egg or something?" She asked as he didn't seem too thrilled with the first option.

"That'll be nice, yes." He nodded, more pleased with that idea.

Louisa took out an egg and the milk before suggesting, "We can sit outside or anywhere."

"I don't mind, do you want any help?" He offered as he set about picking up his suit jacket.

"No, no. I didn't manage to cook dinner I'm going to do this if it kills me!" She sounded determined.

"OK. How's your hand?"

She glanced down at her bandaged hand, "Oh I'd forgotten about it actually, its fine thank you."

"Good."

"Now off with you. I want it to be a surprise, so don't look over at the table." Louisa walked over and pushed him aside to the lounge.

While she was off cooking Martin lay his jacket down on the seat next to him when he heard a scrunching noise coming from his pocket. He reached inside and found a small envelope stamped and ready to post, but just had to be sealed. He had completely forgotten about it till now, he had to post this soon it was only right. It was important to keep in touch with the person it was for. He sat twiddling it in his hand for a little while before putting it on the coffee table in front of him when Louisa shouted him. He looked up and saw Louisa run passed him and rush out onto the terrace.

"What is it?" He asked coming to her side.

"Look Martin. The dolphins." Louisa pointed out to sea, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes." He simply agreed, as Louisa seemed so fascinated by them.

"Why don't we eat out here? The breeze is quiet nice; the sun is out why not?" She asked.

"That would be nice."

"OK, you go back inside and I'll set up out here."

Martin scurried back into the lounge where he watched Louisa move a small tablecloth outside and lay mats, but doing as he was told he didn't look at how she set it.


	8. Chapter 8

After a short time Louisa called out to Martin, who was contently sat on the sofa listening to the radio.

"Everything's ready." Louisa shouted softly.

Martin stood and walked out onto the terrace, to where Louisa was already sat, he gently pulled the chair out opposite and settled himself down.

"I hope everything looks OK?" She asked while pouring milk into her bowl.

"Yes everything looks…erm…nice." Martin began to crack the top of the egg with the base of his spoon.

"How is it?" She pointed towards the egg, nestled in a holster, now with orange yolk spilling over the side.

"Eating eggs provides you with a wide range of vitamins and minerals, including vitamin D, choline, calcium, iron and selenium. So very appropriate for breakfast." He stated.

Louisa nodded politely, knowing that she should expect one lecture off Martin a day, "I meant the taste, but that's good to know."

"Oh yes its…nice." Martin stared at his plate; the texture of the egg and flavour was indeed delicious.

He wasn't one for talking during meals, he was taught young to only speak when spoken to, especially at the table, so they ate in silence.

While they were eating sunny skies soon emerged into a picture of thick dark clouds, turning brightness into a gloomy day. They glanced at one another knowingly; the UK wasn't one for sticking to the same weather pattern. Just after they cleared the table and took the chance at lounging back outside, the heavens opened and down came heavy raindrops, splashing to the ground.

Together they ran inside with Louisa giggling as she fell back onto the sofa pulling Martin down with her. Louisa pulled at the neatly laid blanket on the back of the sofa and draped it over herself and Martin. They rearranged themselves, so that she curled into him, her head resting on his chest and feet tucked into the sofa, as he slouched with his feet up on the coffee table. He rested one arm around her neck, the other rested on her thigh, bringing a flush to his face.

"I always wanted to do this," she whispered into his chest with her eyes closed.

"Lying inside while it rains?" Martin gazed at her in his arms.

"No, well not just that but just being cosy with you." Surprised she'd said that out loud her face blushed bright red.

He could feel Louisa crinkling her nose up and burying her face further into his chest. After a minute Martin mustered the courage to act upon the scene. He reluctantly lifted his hand from her thigh to under her chin to raise her head. Louisa looked into his eyes as he cupped her cheek. Gently, he moved his face to hers and left a long lingering kiss on her lips. Pulling away, Louisa relaxed and lay back down. They stayed that way listening to the rain bang against the windows and the thunder boom. Louisa jumped to start with, but as Martin held her close she began to feel secure.

...

It was nearly time for afternoon surgery but Louisa had dozed off into a blissful sleep. Martin kissed her forehead and she began to stir. When she was fully awake he alerted her of the time.

"Do you really have to go?" Louisa asked with a soft expression in her eyes.

"I have a duty to my patients." He was trying his hardest to resist his temptation to stay.

"I know, I know." She curled closer into his embrace. Pressing her face in his chest she began to talk nervously. "This isn't going to change is it?"

"What isn't?" Martin couldn't understand what she meant he could barely understand anything with Louisa's face buried into him, her voice emitting in a muffle. He suddenly saw that he was losing himself in her smell, her love and her beauty.

"Us, the way we are now. Its not going to go back to the awkwardness of staring but never talking and ...just us before really?" She breathed in his scent afraid this could be the last chance she got.

Taking the top of her arms he pushed her away so he could look into her eyes, "No! I wouldn't miss doing things with you for the world. Once I leave that door I swear I will come back in the same person." He assured her.

"You promise that you'll keep talking like this? I mean like sensitive dare I say it!" She teased prodding his stomach.

He flinched while Louisa tickled him slightly. "I will if it pleases you?"

"Yes. Martin it does." She leaned up to kiss him gently.

"I really need to go." Martin glanced at his watch and back to Louisa.

"Fine." She said in defeat.

In union they asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

"I'll come to the surgery when you're done?" Louisa had placed her head back on his chest.

"I'd like that, but I have to go." He lightly kissed her head and she pulled away, allowing him to stand.

Louisa grabbed Martin's suit jacket and after long persuasive talk she had convinced him to leave it off while inside.

"I'll see you later." Louisa ran a finger through the short ends of his hair above his ear.

"Yes." Martin held her waist and pulled her tight, to he kiss her, one of the kisses that sent a shiver down her spine and a quake in her knees.

After pulling away catching her breath she whispered in his ear. "Don't forget your promise, keep the confidence."

Almost smiling Martin nodded. "Goodbye." And he stepped onto the road before him, his head tall, as he strode down the hill.

"Bye." Louisa said, her eyes fixed on the back of his grey hair.

…

Louisa left one hand on the door for a minute before coming to her senses and moved away turning around to the mess on the side. Letting out a sigh she walked over to put the dishes in the dishwasher, ordering the placement mats back in the cupboard and fluffing the cushions on the sofa. She sunk into the sofa, and shifted the magazines on the coffee table into a neat pile and lay back.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw her thoughts were correct there was definitely an envelope confined between the pages of one. Reaching out to pick it up she wondered where it came from and instead of turning it over to see where it should have been sent, Louisa pulled the little card out and opened it,

'Dear Laura,

I hope all is well in London. Sorry I haven't been in touch in a while but things have been busy here. Don't forget to phone me if there are any complications, I can talk to you through the steps. All the best with the baby and sorry I'm not there.

All my love Martin.'

After scanning the words several times, Louisa's trembling hands lay it back down, her heart sank and the sense of confusion overwhelmed of what this meant.

...

Hey everyone! Sorry it has been ages sense I've updated! Terrible writter's block. So I hope you like this one, I will update quicker when I decide where I'm going! Thanks xx


End file.
